Shattered, Twisted, Cracked, Broken
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Everyone's suffered from their inner demons. Some Nations more than others. They're all mirrors and glass: Easy to break, harder to repair. Every moment of insanity they've had only brings them closer to the breaking point. But for some, they reach it more than others (A collection of Hetalia-Oneshots.) Contains One-shots Comfort in Madness and Cracked Glass from Mirrored Darkness.
1. Intro

**So yeah, what's gonna be going on with this is, I've written some darker one-shots for hetalia, as seen with Comfort in Madness and Cracked Glass. So what I'm gonna do, is compile all of them within this one, and Label them Under the character that is the main point of the one-shot in the chapter list.**

 **There are more One-shots I plan on working on, Ones that don't include Lithuania and 2p Lithuania as the main ones. (Though brace yourselves, I'm working on another One-shot that's gonna be a sequel to comfort in madness.)**

 **So far there are two one-shots going into this, these being the two mentioned above. The reason I'm doing this is... Well... I'm stuck with writer's block again with Mirrored Darkness. So while I sort that out, you guys are gonna get these one-shots. Some are AU, some are canon, and some are based on my headcanons.**

 **I might do requests for characters in the future, but right now I got several characters in my list. Those being Spain, Norway, Denmark, Russia, and Lithuania (Those last two are partially related.)**

 **So for now, this is all. Comfort in madness and Cracked Glass will be transferred here, and then deleted so that you guys can access the one-shots here.**

 **See ya on the other side of the nexus. -Eternal Nexus Warrior 2017 (I'm back for more action!)**


	2. 2P Lithuania: Cracked Glass

**Kind of a little one-shot that explains a bit on Leonas' past after he went back to his world, but before the events of Mirrored Darkness. As you know in my series, Leonas has a lot of emotions within his snapped mind, yet he still keeps a level head. Also takes place after he was tortured by Luciano (Mentioned in the main story) but right before he comes to the other world..**

 **Edited: This is now in the Shattered, Twisted, Cracked, Broken One-shots**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**

2P Lithuania (Leonas): Cracked Glass

 _When people look at our world, what do they see? A 2p who's insane, like me._

"They cannot hide from me forever. I will find them. And when I do, There will be hell to pay."

Leonas sighed as he watched the screens in front of him flash, unfocused blood orange eyes carefully scanning the channels as he changed them. On occasion his attention would be captured by a report on the news, but other than that his eyes would go back and forth from panel to panel, as though he was trying to focus his mind elsewhere.

Or rather, lack of mind.

"Dammit to hell Luciano! Where the hell did you and the others go?! I was so close to revenge when something happened!" Leonas snarled.

"Looks like you could use some help finding the Axis, Leonas."

Leonas felt his rage fade slightly as he looked over to his side. Standing in front of him was a young woman with black hair, blue eyes watching him silently. her pale skin was a sharp contrast to the black, gothic lolita dress and boots she wore, trimmings of dark pink lace on the ends of it. But the 2p version of Lithuania knew that despite the gentle looks, there was a blade hidden within those shoes the young girl wore.

"What the hell do you want, Lindsey Kirkland? You have no business in being in this war between me and Luciano. So if you have something to say, speak now or forever hold your words." Leonas stated as he turned back to his computer screens.

 _"You must miss Toris a lot, don't you?"_

The telepathically sent question made Leonas stop dead in his tracks, and he found himself looking back at Lindsey. "Why bring up his name, Lindsey? I find it hard to concentrate on the axis in this world when I think of my other half."

"I have a proposal for you." Lindsey stated, lips curled into a smile, "One that will allow you to see Toris once more. His world is connected to your problem."

Blood orange eyes widened as Leonas found himself sitting down in a chair he rarely used, beckoning the London 2p to continue. "Earlier this week, one of the 1ps accidently broke the mirror that acted as a seal, and the axis jumped in. According to Melanie, They already got to their Germany, Italy, and possibly japan without the other 1ps knowing about Kuro, as well as knocked their Romano unconscious." Lindsey explained.

"So they're already moving fast in their world, establishing some strength in Toris' world." Leonas frowned, "Are they all unaware of the danger?"

"Most of them. Lizzie caught Luciano awakening Lutz and sending their world's Germany to the world within the mirror, and let the rest of the magic city 6 in their world know. Apparently their members are the same as ours."

"I see. Does Toris know?"

"He does. Melanie told them of the war between the axis and you, and he told the 6, as well as the Canada, Japan, and Prussia of their world about you and what you did. The way Melanie put it, it sounded as if he missed you being there to comfort him"

Leonas nodded looking back at the screen. "He left a strong impact on you, I know that Leonas. Enough to regret having to part from him, am I right?" Lindsey asked.

A rough chuckle escaped the Lithuanian. "He did leave an impact, but it was nothing compared to other people who had left theirs decades before. Well okay, maybe not as big as Natalie, but you get the point."

Lindsey laughed. "I get what you are saying. Continue on."

Leonas felt himself looking at the scar on his left hand, a jagged, almost lightning bolt shaped slash on war-worn skin. "He has a sense of innocence like Natalie, but he did what no other 1p did, until you teamed up with you other half. He trusted me, placing what little hope was left in my help. I felt..." The 2p paused as he looked at his chest, feeling for a scar left there years ago, "I felt as if I had a chance to redeem myself. A chance to finally do what I failed to do centuries ago."

"And by that, you mean save him from Russia, even if it was their world's. I know the pain and guilt from not being there for Adrianna sat deep in your heart. But by saving Toris, it easied your burden." Lindsey stated.

A nod escaped the Lithuanian. "Taip. I cannot go back to change the past me and Adriannna went through. But I sure as hell couldn't let Toris and Mari go through the same pain." Leonas pointed out.

"But now Luciano and the axis have escaped into their world. And if I know him, chances are, he's gonna go straight for someone who will impact you a lot. With only a few options, who do you think he'd go after first?"

Leonas frowned as he closed his eyes. _Toris..._

"I know you don't want to get Toris involved, but with Luciano in their world, he'll be one of the first to be tortured, once the italian finds out about the bond you two have. He's still fragile Leonas, we both know that. What do you think will happen if Luciano finds all his scars?"

Frustration crossed the 2p of Lithuania's face as he placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling for the scar that Luciano cut across his back. It was almost identical to Toris' scar, only going in the opposite direction. But the pain often lingered on and could be felt, even after it healed up.

"What about Adrianna? I know she's gotten better, but I can't leave her on her own here completely."

"Oliver and Sigurd can help. After all when Oliver went over that first time, Sigurd introduced her to Freyja, and the two bonded really well."

"That is true..."

Lindsey noticed the brief worried look on Leonas' face, and smirked. "Are you that worried about him offering her cupcakes?"

"How did- Forget it. You and your abilities are confusing as is." Leonas groaned, and huffed as the smirk grew.

"But you can't deny that it helped your cause."

Even Leonas couldn't deny that one, and shuddered. The day after Natalie broke, he sought out Lindsey's help. Revenge was always a dish best served cold, and what happened 3 weeks later at a global meeting proved it. Lindney called her ability karma, because it was cause the enemy to feel all the pain that one their victim felt in an illusion. And in that meeting, they watched as Luciano scream hell as 6 months of torture that he caused to Natalie in 5 brief minutes. And that was the first time she had revealed it to everyone

Needless to say, no one crossed her friends unless they wanted to feel the phantom pain.

"It... did. But Lindsey, regardless of that I can't bring myself drag Toris into this fight." Leonas stated, his hands twitching, "I..."

"What is it? Why won't you let yourself get close to him like you did before?"

An unsteady breath of air went back and forth within Leonas, and Lindsey finally noticed the emotions in his eyes. And for once, she saw something that she never thought she would see again.

Fear

Blood Orange orbs, conflicted in pain, madness, and anger. Leonas wanted revenge on Luciano and Kuro, Lindsey knew that was certain. He wanted it so badly the urge to just destroy them was so great. But at the same time, a constant stream of sadness and yearning hid within, the fear swirling around it. It was rare for Leonas to show emotion, except to those close or deamed worthy enough. But even then it was only one emotion.

The presense of fear in his eye meant he truly felt that way

"I want to Lindsey. I want to see him again. But I don't want him to see the monster I've become. This snapped, insane side of me that comes out whenever Luciano is mere feet from me, taunting me from within a place I thought was safe. He's not as resistant to the pain and mind games they play. Toris... I can't allow him to go through that." Leonas whispered, and Lindsey could hear the slow stutter that she had hear for two of the last four years. And it was then she realized, to a point, that the Lithuanian was still broken. Shattered.

A mirror full of cracked glass.

She remembered that day five years ago, finding out at the world meeting from Luciano that he had broken and caused Leonas to snap, horrifying those of the storm allience. She remembered racing to his house and finding Leonas in a catatonic, shattered state of hurt, those torture wounds leaking blood in a steady stream. And she remembered seeing the complete storm of emotions that filled his eyes, and how fear and insanity had been the dominant emotions in those glazed over orbs.

Breaking though torture felt like being a prisoner in one's body. You had no control over what you did, and when you got away, you we're confused, unsure of what to do, an d you didn't know what exactly could bring a person out of that state and back to those who care about him or her. For over a year she had kept going back to his place, telling Adrianna and Natalie of his states of mind. For over a year she had comforted Leonas, his form never moving and words never escaping his lips. And in that year, she had discover a lot of reasons to respect, to bond, and to ally with the broken nation.

It was in the way his eyes lit up and returned to life after being comforted by Adriana and Natalie. How he responded in the past after the two had broke before him. He had finally broke into insanity and came back. Leonas had discovered how it felt the way his sister had. And the little girl had finally been able to comfort her brother who was in a fair worse state than she was at that moment, the roles reversed from over 100 years ago. Even before that, Lindsey had respected him. He cared for the sanity and well being of his friends as much as she did.

There was no love between the two, Lindsey knew that. His heart belong to Natalie in ways he didn't understand. But in the level of understanding and care, those two had a mutual bond that was bound tightly along the two, and reached out to others in the same way, though to a lesser extent. That's how the storm allience was created, just days after he regained part of his mind.

She knew he was till fighting his inner demons. On occasions, whenever he was asleep when she arrived, she saw those tears. Every once and a while a tell-tale twitch of phantom pain. And on the rarest moments of regression, those anxiety attacks that she was told that Toris suffered. And it was those times when the portal from it's hidden spot would pulse and show him Toris' world, comforting him and letting him know that he was still fighting to stay where he was as a nation, like the many times they had promised each other years ago.

And finally, a thought had crossed her mind.

"You two had been broken into many pieces." Leonas was a little bit surprised when she spoke up again, as the young woman had been quiet for a while, "But at the same time, perhaps the two of you could mend their pain together. You have such a close friendship with him that you're practially blood brothers, which in my opinion isn't far from the truth as both of you represented each other in our own worlds."

"Lindsey-" Leonas watched the representitive of London cut him off.

"You're right about your state, and that you've become undone. But he's been there too, from what you told me. He fear it as much as you do, am I right?

"...Tiap." All at once Leonas seemed to know where this was going. "But Lindsey, it would-"

"Scare him to see you in that state. But he's felt it before. He understands you like you understand him. Leonas... Both of you are dealing with scars that need to heal. But it's easier healing those together than apart. That's why you snapped back into reality so soon after seeing Adrianna and Natalie, am I right?" A choked feeling welled up in Leonas' throat. Lindsey's conclusion had finally reached him, and she could hear the rare stutters and see the tears finally disappear.

She was right, he knew that.

And now, he finally knew what he had to do.

"Lindsey, thank you." Lindsey's eyes widened as Leonas stood up from where he was sitting and looked at the mirror. With the barrier broken, he could see Toris on the other side, deep in a restless slumber. But the moment he touched the glass, the distressed face in the mirror had formed a smile, the trembling ceasing from his form. Leonas could tell, without a doubt, the other had a feeling that even in his sleep he was there on the other side of the mirror.

"I think he knows you're there Leonas." Lindsey pointed out.

"That's fine. I was always at his side when he was hurt. Even after I regained myself, I would keep an eye on him from here." A deep breath escaped Toris in the other world, and Leonas allowed himself a smile. A pure, honest smile that he knew hadn't graced his lips in centuries, every since he meet Natalie and Adrianna.

"Sleep well Toris. I'll be there tomorrow."

 **Leonas is rather broken isn't he? But he's such a good character to write!**


	3. Lithuania: Comfort in Madness

**So yeah, kind of a one-shot that is in the whole Mirrored Darkness universe, but a side one-shot that takes place before it. It's also part of the Fractured Mirror prequel I'm working on, but this one-shot is only going to be one part that involves Toris and Leonas (2p Lithuania's part of these stories to stay) and it's rather dark. I'm gonna let you call it though on whether I should put at rated T or M.**

 **Not yaoi but can be yaoi if you want it to be (I'll admit, I do ship Toris and Leonas a bit :3). And also, Snapped/OOC Toris.**

 **A common theory I have on 2ps is that they have two options with their 1ps. They can either appear by their side and keep them locked away, or they can physically possess and or control their 1p's body, forcing the 1p to watch through their mind what their 2p does.**

 **Or they can do what Luciano and Kuro do in Mirrored Darkness: play mind games and manipulate/hypnotize/brainwash a 1p into fighting for them! XD (Just kidding, that's only in my main hetalia story. But seriously, I feel like it would still happen)**

 **Summary: After a harsh punishment from Russia, Toris is bordering madness and sanity, with the comfort his 2p giving him failing. Sensing his quickly fading sanity, Toris requests one thing to Leonas.**

 **Edited 9/30/17: Being transferred to my new One-shot compilation Story Shattered, Twisted, Cracked, Broken.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Lithuania (Toris): Comfort in Madness

The pain was unbearable. Every single one of the scars on his body had been reopened, one by one, and fresh injuries overlapped and formed over those old, reopened wounds. The blood hadn't stopped flowing, and even now he felt weakened and sick from the blood leaking out of his wounds. Every muscle and nerve in his body want him to stop trembling and keep control.

But he couldn't. Not any more.

Toris' hands gripped the sides of his head as he sobbed, the pain threatening to overtake his body completely. Russia had overdone it this time with his punishment, not only physical but also mentally and emotionally. Mind games had been played and twisted until he finally broke. All hope had left him and despair took it's hold within his body. He was nothing but a very faint shadow.

A shell of his former self with all the hope that he and Leonas built together shattered to thousands of pieces, along with his sanity.

"So this is it. After all the effort, t-this is what it's come to..." Toris sobbed as he curled into a ball, the pain causing him to flinch when he moved. Leonas was trying to comfort him, trying to help him stay sane. But he knew it wasn't gonna do any good.

He was losing it. He knew deep down that he was.

The madness begun to overflow into Toris' mind, filling his broken spirit with dark thoughts. Oh how he wanted to give into them, to make those thoughts reality. How he wanted to strangle Ivan with his scarf, torture him in any way possible, and break him in the most inhumane ways possible. And the bloodlust he felt from it caused maddening giggles to escape his mouth from time to time, the adrenaline rushing through his body causing him to briefly lose himself to the darkness.

Yes, there was no denying it. Toris was going insane. He was becoming like Ivan, wanting to inflict pain on those around him.

"Don't let it win Toris. Don't let the madness control you."

Toris seemed to snap back into reality as Leonas began cleaning his wounds, and immediately the weakened nation moved away from the 2p trying to take care of him. A look of fear and pain crossed his face as the 2p gently pressed a wet washcloth to one of the opened scars on his back, flinching in the process from the stinging sensation. "It hurts Leonas..." he whispered as he gripped his head again, his fingers digging in so deep and hard that beads of blood leaked out from under the nails.

He knew deep down Leonas understood him. In all honesty it seemed like the 2p was his lifeline, his now only source of strength that was quickly failing. Leonas was his beacon of hope. His only source of light.

How ironic for a 2p who's lived his life in darkness.

"I know it hurts Toris. The wounds he caused will leave pain for at least another hour or so. You just need to stay awake until the worst has passed and I'm done cleaning them." Leonas whispered as he brought his counterpart into a gentle, yet firm hug.

Toris knew that if the cuts weren't open and how they always were, Leonas would trace his scars to calm him down. And Toris wished that he could. The gentle tracing soothed his ever-growing madness and made him forget the pain temporary.

Leonas cared for his 1p like he was a younger brother, comforting him as much as he could. If Ivan hurt him, the 2p would nurse his broken body, dress the wounds, and holding him when he was crying, the arms hugging him acting as a shield. And Toris knew he was doing his best to help him in this situation.

But even that wasn't enough for Toris. He want Ivan to stop, and to take control of the situation.

He wanted to make Ivan bleed, just like how the russian made him bleed so many times before in this endless hell.

Once again the dark thoughts and desires dripped into his mind, the crave of losing control to this madness seeping into veins and consuming him bit by bit as Toris started giggling again. Darkness, madness, and thoughts of revenge grew stronger, and Toris wanted nothing else than to give into those addicting desires.

And yet, at the same time, he knew he had to stay in control if he wanted to keep everyone else safe.

"Keep control Toris," Leonas whispered to him, "Don't let the madness over take you."

But he wanted it to. He wanted that madness to take control. That desire to hurt people and cause pain grew stronger with every passing second and he loved the feeling of bloodlust it gave him.

"If you lose control, everyone around you will get hurt."

So what? At least Ivan would suffer for all he did to him. He made him into this monster. So why didn't he deserved to suffer for it and see the results?

"Toris, please stay. What would Eduard, Raivis, or even Natalya say if they saw you like this?"

A flash of recognition shined in his eyes. _H-He's right._ And once more, Toris broke out of his thoughts and cried into Leonas' shoulder. "L-Leonas..." he whispered as he felt the 2p cover his back with the green jacket he was so used to wearing.

He couldn't take much more of this. It was a battle on the border of madness and sanity that tugged his mind back and forth. One that threatened to destroy what was left of him if he messed up.

"It's alright Toris. I'm still with you here." Leonas brought him imto a gentle embrace, being careful no to agitate the open wounds that were wrapped tightly underneath bandages.

"I-I'm sorry Leonas. I-I don't what-"

"I know Toris." Leonas felt Toris bury his head into his shoulder. He knew exactly what was going on with his counterpart. And to be honest, the 2p was afraid of what would happen if Toris finally lost that battle for sanity and control.

"I-I just want him to pay," Toris whispered feeling his grip on sanity loosen even further.

What he wanted was a method to fully lose control without hurting those close to him. But how could he do that was the problem.

"I know. But please hold on for now, Toris," Leonas stated. "The worst is almost over."

Toris looked up at Leonas from where his head was buried, and almost immediately the solution came to him.

"Take control."

Leonas raised an eyebrow as he looked at the weakened nation in his arms, the tears staining his face. "I'm sorry. What did you say Toris?" he asked, as if he misheard what his counterpart said.

Toris took a deep breath before speaking, his eyes looking directly at his 2p, and Leonas could tell it was taking all his willpower to stay sane and in control. "I said take control of my body. I know all 2ps have that ability to possess their 1p's mind and body, and I know you're against it. But I can't go on like this. Not right now. Not with the madness overflowing within me."

Leonas was stunned, and Toris knew he was struggling to decide. "I-I can't Toris. Like you said it's against my morals, and I-"

A blood covered hand gently grabbed onto his jacket sleeve. "Please Leonas. M-My grasp on sanity is s-slipping. I want to lose control, t-to lose myself within the m-madness without hurting those close to me. If you took control of me completely, no one could get hurt. I can keep the others safe from what I've become and recover," Toris tightened his grip on his counterpart's blue jacket, staining it red with his blood, "You can prevent the monster that I'm becoming from lashing out at the others."

"But Toris-"

"Please. It's the only way."

As much as he hated it, Leonas had to admit Toris made a valid point. It was the only way Toris could recover. "Are you sure?" he asked, watching his counterpart look at him with eyes red from crying.

"Become my puppeteer," Toris whispered, and Leonas noticing how his eyes had taken on a shade of red and completely glazed over, as if the madness was nearly to the point of controlling him, "I want to see Ivan bleed."

Leonas sighed, his arguement defeated as he stood up. "Alright then. Stand up then Toris, and walk to the mirror by the dresser. If you need me to, I will guide you."

Toris did as he told, flinching from the pain as he stood up and made his way towards the mirror. He allowed the 2p to navigate him through the debris, being careful to step over glass shards from a wall mirror that had been broken from escaping Ivan earlier. A chilling, almost exciting feeling formed within him, the dark desires and madness had already begun to seep into his veins when they finally reached the mirror.

"Place your hand on the glass and keep looking at the your reflection."

Toris did as he told, and Leonas placed a hand over his right eye as if to prevent him from seeing something he didn't want to see. "Wait, Leonas. I want to see what I turn into when you take control."

Leonas shuddered at the way his counterpart had spoken, noticing the almost purring tone it held. The way the madness had affected Toris reminded the 2p of how he used to be. The fragile, helpful, and kind-hearted nation that was Toris had disappeared for now. In it's place was a masochistic, broken, and twisted shadow that threatened to consume Toris, and Leonas knew he had what Toris requested, if it would bring back the light that was growing dark.

"As you wish Toris," Leonas whispered, and allowed the snapped nation to watch as a dark aura formed around the two of them.

The cold, numbing feeling started to seep into Toris, and he started to feel him own mind waver as Leonas' form became a shadow-like mist that his body quickly absorbed. Already he could see the changes forming through his reflection, hair becoming a few shades darker, skin growing pale, and the kind green eyes that he was used to seeing were quickly replaced by deadly blood orange orbs. The green jacket he usually wore alternated between a shade of blue green and dark blue.

All the physical changes were complete, but Toris knew they weren't done. His mind had yet to relinquish control.

Another maddening giggle escaped his lips when he felt that control detach ever so slightly, the darkness surrounding him in a cold, inviting embrace. Toris accepted it within his mind, yet he still felt like someone was there with him. Like something was keeping his mind from disconnecting completely. A warmth that comforted his body within that cold space.

"I won't allow you to fully lose control Toris. But Ivan needs to pay for what he's doing, and you deserve to have that reward."

In the depths of his mind, Toris felt arms wrap over his shoulders and looked up to see Leonas hugging him from behind, his embrace comforting and complimenting in the cold, dark, madness that they were wrapped in. "L-Leonas" He breathed.

"I'm not leaving you alone in here Toris. You need all the help you can get. I may be possessing your body, but you have the same amount of control as I do." Leonas stated as he watched faint strings to symbol their connection attach themselves to the two opposites, "And you have a much bigger right to making Ivan pay."

Toris looked up in surprise before hiding his eyes in his bangs, tears stinging his eyes. "You know that I'm not exactly what you can call sane right now."

"None of are Toris. Some of us are just better at hiding that fact than others."

And it was then within that madness that he realized his 2p knew his pain. He dealed with same madness in his world, though probably not on a level of his, but he still understood what he was going through. And that provided him with some sense and comfort in the madness.

He was wrong. He wasn't becoming like Russia. He was just losing himself and becoming more and more like Leonas.

And he was fine with that.

His body was nothing but a shell, a marionette. Leonas was his puppeteer, the person who pulled his strings, and that's all that mattered to him.

Toris could see himself with Leonas' appearence in the mirror in front of him and smiled, their madness combined making him look deadly, and felt a rush of adrenaline overtake him as he wiped away blood on a wound and licked it off his fingers. The hypnotic feeling of giving into his dark desires made his whole body convulse with excitement. And if this is how he felt when he lost control, then he was certain the feeling he would get when he broke Russia and made him bleed would be absolutely delicious.

It was then he noticed the abandoned, bloodied pipe on the ground next to his dresser, and the Lithuania became tempted to pick it up. After all, what better way to make Russia pay than with his own weapon?

 _"Go on. I'll keep your sanity in check and make sure you don't lose control."_

Mad excitement formed inside of Toris as he picked up the bloodied water pipe, insane, almost distorted giggling escaping his lips as if two people were laughing at the same time. _**"Thank you, Leonas."**_ The snapped nation stated, his voice distorted as he wiped away the blood on the pipe.

He knew this is what he and Leonas desired, a dark rush of adrenaline surging through their form as he made his way to the door. The madness they shared comforted each other in the time of misery.

And misery loved company.

 _ **"Oh Mr. Russia! Come out and play with us!"**_

 **Me: *Shudders* that was possibly one of the most twisted one-shots that have ever entered my mind. But I had to do it. I just adore snapped Toris and comforting Leonas.**

 **We kinda develop into Leonas a bit. He's seen a lot of stuff that has caused him to go mad, but after an event that has been talked about a bit and will be explained more in the future, he regained a lot of common sense. After meeting Toris, that madness was mostly surpressed. Leonas also has a kind of... a protective big brother complextion that he goes into when he's taking care of either Toris or 2p Belarus.**

 **How 2p Lithuania's personality and character was (In my way) created was rather odd. I felt like there should at least be a few nations in the 2p world with at least some concern for their 1p (And vice versa as well) yet they also kind had to have little empathy for anything else. And through that I felt like they'd at least hate and disagree with what the other 2ps.**

 **The result? Leonas Laurinaitis was fully created. His personality still needs a little fixing, but other than that this is my intake of 2p Lithuania.**


	4. Denmark and Norway: Dark Magic

**Another one for the One-shots. The Russia one won't be done for a while, but this little plot bunny popped up today. Follows two of my headcanons and this is partially Gakuen Hetalia AU (They're still immortal in this one.) Switches from Mathias to Lukas povs several times in this one.**

 **Headcanon #1: Denmark can see and use magic, but pretends not to get it when others are around. This is because he has less control over his emotions when he uses magic. He drops this act when he's around the magic trio or when he and Norway are alone.**

 **Headcanon #2: Norway looks emotionless to the others, but deep inside he keeps them hidden to protect them from the dark magic he once used to hurt those around him**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only the idea in this one-shot.**

Denmark and Norway: Dark Magic

"Odd. Lukas hasn't shown up yet. Has he been alright lately Mathias?"

The Danish Nation looked up from the potion he and Vladimir had been working on, before nodding to Arthur. "He's been a little under the weather lately. The past two days he's been dealing with a fever, and he got worse over the course of the day. I took him back to the dorm before coming here." Mathias explained.

"Now that you mention it, he was really pale earlier today" The Romanian added in, "And he shook his head like he was trying to clear his mind of something by the end of the day."

"He's not one for getting sick. Especially if it means missing a magic club meeting." Arthur pointed out as he worked on another potion in his area, "Has he had any... of his moments recently?"

"Been over 50 years since his last attack. He takes the potion to suppress it every other day." Mathias answered as he put the finishing touches on their potion, earning a nod of approval as they capped it.

"Even so Mathias, be careful when you check up on him, if you do tonight. You never know what will happen if... Well you know."

"Yeah. But even so, who would be there with him if I didn't?"

* * *

 ** _"Norway... Why so scared... Don't you care about us...?"_**

Lukas whimpered as he brought the covers over his head, trying to break the fever from the couch in his dorm room. He had been forgetful this time, his mind going blank as his illness got worse, missing 3 of his past doses of the potion that kept them at bay. The darkness that had haunted him for centuries. They were the magic that turned him into a monster in the past. Slaughtered thousands of innocents that haunted his mind, their life forces a part of the dark magic that he once used. But he turned away from it once he realized his mistakes, the guilt wrapping around him like the burden of death.

He sealed it away, vowing never to embrace that side of him again. But sometimes, the temptations sent him into a subconscious state of insanity, the magic leaking out within these fits of madness that plagued him. It scared those around him to see him in those snapped, uncontrollable moments. And so, he decided to never show any emotion, put on an figurative mask that made him look like he didn't care about those around him. But in all honesty, this was all for their own good.

Vladimir, Arthur, and Mathias knew what would happen if he last control. They were his anchor that kept him sane, creating a potion that helped with suppressing the darkness. The voices grew to the point of silence, the occasional growling whisper echoing in his ear and keeping him on his guard.

But now he had been careless, his current illness making him forget several of the past doses of the suppressing medicine. The influence grew darker, the voices louder, with each missed dose of the potion and growing stronger while he grew weak from sickness. Already he could feel the voices closing in, the dark power tempting him more and more into giving into it's desires.

"N-Never again. That's all in the past. You are not welcome in this time like you were then!" Lukas half yelled, half whispered the words, the maddening giggles of the darkness echoing around him.

 _ **"But Norway... We're the same thing... I'm a part of you... I'm the true side of you that you want to let out!"**_

"N-No. You aren't. You're nothing but a ghost of my past! You cause harm to those around me!"

 ** _"Don't you mean that you cause harm to those around yourself... How many times do I have to say it... We're both one person Norway!"_**

Lukas looked at the mirror across the room, nearly choking a cry as he saw a twisted version of himself in the mirror. Bloodshot sapphire eyes, the sclera pitch black and terrifying. Pale skin nearly dyed with crimson red. A maddening smirk with a fang showing, eager insanity flashing within wide eyes.

"G-Go away! M-Make this end!" Lukas cried out as he gripped his head, ignoring the pain from it as eyes slipped from tightly shut eyes. He was too tired, too weak to fight back against his inner demon. He wanted it to stop so badly...

 ** _"I can make it all go away Norway... All you gotta do... Is accept us again... Become what you left behind... Come back to us Norway..."_**

He couldn't take it anymore. His body was drained, his resistance shattering alongside it. Logic was starting to fade. If they were really honest about them making it disappear, who's to say that it wasn't bad going back?

With that in mind, he stood up, the blanket falling off of his feverish form, and took a weak step towards the mirror...

* * *

"Let's see, butter cookies, Earl Grey tea, coffee, another dozen or so doses of the potion... Norge's probably running low on it by now."

Mathias looked over his bags of groceries as he walked toward the dorm he and Lukas shared. Since his friend was probably to weak to cook at this time, he took it upon himself to get some stuff for dinner. Granted he was known for his mess-ups in the kitchen (Although he had heard Lukas say that he was a much better cook than England, at one of their club's meetings no less so Arthur was quite a bit salty after that one), but he had been getting better with not setting something he made on fire.

As he reached the door to his dorm, there were two things he was aware of. One, the door was unlocked (He was sure to get berated for that one later.). The second thing, there was whimpering on the other side of the door.

Warning alarms went off in Mathias' head. Lukas never whimpered. Sure he would grumble, scowl, and on a rare occasion smirk, but never whimper. He was aware of why Lukas never showed emotion. Hell, he knew the other Nordic before he became this seemingly-emotionless doll. And if Lukas was showing a distressed sign like whimpering...

Logic was ignored as Mathias slammed the door open, partially breaking it off the hinges. A near horrified look crossed his face as he saw Norway walking towards the mirror in their dorm living room. His best friend's steps were staggered, eyes red and puffy, and a bit of red could be seen in his hair, signifying that the other had been gripping his head a bit too tightly again.

All the signs that meant Lukas was dealing with the dark magic again.

The groceries were tossed onto the table and momentarily forgotten as Mathias rushed to their dorm bathroom. The medicine cabinet was slammed open, and the Danish nation saw several vials more than there were supposed to be. that could be addressed later the other decided before grabbing one of the vials full of red liquid and rushing back into the living room.

"Norge!"

* * *

He was almost there. It had taken several shaky minutes, but he was almost to the mirror, the background noise and images were all but distant and dark as he focused on the mirror. Soon it would be all over... Soon he would be much better... much more free...

"Norge!"

A rush of pain ran through him as he felt himself go flying backward onto the couch that he had just fought to walk from. Anger seemed to rush within his being, sparks nearly shooting out of his palm as he prepared to strike whoever just interfered. How dared whoever they were interfered-

"Norge!"

A liquid ran down his throat, and almost immediately he could feel the voice disappear, the echoes now a whispered hiss. Clarity began to return to his senses as his body grew a bit more warmer. He could sense there was someone above him, most likely who or what that had sent him flying. And he could sense the cool liquid that was still partially gathered in his mouth, contrasting the heat that had fallen on top of him.

The last of it disappeared down his throat, and almost immediately he was snapped back into reality. Lukas gasped as he saw Mathias leaning over him, the other Nordic holding an empty vial. _The potion..._

"You spaced out on me Norge. You were walking over to the mirror like you were possessed!" Mathias exclaimed.

The guilt of reality hit Lukas, and he tried to prevent the tears threatening to fall escape his eyes. His body failed him, and the first drops of salty tears escaped him. "I-It happened again, didn't it?" He whispered.

"Almost. I got to you in time though."

"Thank you." Lukas paused as sat up and brought his knees to his body.

"Just rest Norge. I'll get some tea."

* * *

Mathias watched the other curl into a ball, the rare muffled sound of crying faint on his ears as he got up and walked to the kitchen. It was obvious the Norwegian nation was in a mess, as he always was when a close call like this happened. The darkness may not have escaped in 50 years or so, but there had been thousands of close calls since then.

The Danish Nation shook away his thoughts as he grabbed a saucer, a cup, and a plate from the cupboard, and the bag of cookies and the tea from one of the now spilt over bags of groceries. He'd worry about that later though. Right now, Lukas needed him more.

Several minutes later he returned to the trembling figure, a cup of steaming earl grey in one hand, and a plate of butter cookies in the other. Mathias ignored the damage as Lukas looked up at him, before sitting up and adjusting himself under the cover of blankets as he accepted the warm drink, almost inhaling the familiar scent in it's container. The tea was quickly finished, and Mathias felt the other's form next to him as he handed Lukas one of the cookies.

It was how Mathias comforted the almost shattered nation. It wasn't the first time he had ended up in this state, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Sometimes, the doses weren't always strong enough, occasionally making the situation worse. But each time, it always ended almost the same way. With Lukas under a pile of blankets on the couch while he made the other tea and brought butter cookies out to him.

At first, he didn't know why the other would open up more to him. But then he realized, it was because he knew Lukas prior to his emotionless state. He was the only one now that he could show emotion to when they were alone, the other showing him a side that he hadn't seen in centuries. One that yearned for that comfort of someone close to him. Sure there were times that he would deny it, but it all came back to this in the end.

And until that time came when the darkness was gone, Mathias would support him.

If only to see that time when the mask could crumble and he could see the other smile once more.

A smile full of innocence and light.

 **I know, a little shameless DenNor at the end (I suck at writing romance sorry -_-"), but it's one of my OTPs (Doesn't help I cosplay Norway as well). But I always thought, there had to be a time when Norway really shows his emotions or just loses his cool composure. So that's part of why this was born.**

 **And now Norway needs a hug. Probably. He'd most likely deny it. :3**

 **Anyways, that's it for this one. Until next time, this is Warrior signing out.**

 **Catch ya on the other side of the nexus!**


End file.
